In integrated circuits, it is often desirable to monitor the current flowing through a particular device. For example, an output transistor may require current limiting to protect the device and/or the load circuit in the event that a fault develops in the load circuit. In another example, an integrated circuit may provide, to an external monitoring circuit, a measurement of current flowing to a load circuit. Various methods of measuring the current flowing through a device are available. Such methods include measuring voltage drop across a sense resistor in series with the device, which can be inefficient, and generating a sense current that is proportional to the current flowing in the device and measuring the sense current.